Other World
by LittleBlueberry
Summary: Haruka, ein Mädchen wie jedes Andere könnte man meine. Doch sie ist anders, lebt in einer völlig anderen Welt. Was ihr dann passiert, reist ihr völlig den Boden unter den Füßen weg. Begleitet Haruka auf eine Reise ins Mittelalter und wie sie sich als Autistin dort durchschlägt – einen Weg suchend, nach Hause zu kommen! ... Aber will sie das wirklich? Findet es heraus!


Wie die meiste Zeit saß ich still auf meinem Platz und verfolgte den Unterricht. Allgemein gab es nichts zu reden während der Lehrer sprach und auch wenn es etwas gäbe, würde ich es nicht. Mit wem sollte man auch schon reden, wenn man zwar in die Klasse ging aber nicht dazugehörte?  
Die Meisten hatten jemanden und lachten viel. Ich hatte auch mal jemanden gehabt. Sie war mein beste Freundin gewesen, musste aber leider nach Sapporo ziehen.  
Anfangs dachte ich, dass es schon nicht so schlimm werden würde, auch wenn ich wusste, dass mit ihr ein wichtiger Teil verloren gehen würde. Ich dachte, ich würde es schaffen mich mit anderen zu befreunden, auch weil ich es ihr versprochen hatte. Doch es klappte einfach nicht.  
Es war schwer einen Freund in einer Welt zu finden, in der man nicht lebte. Es war schwer, da man anders dachte und viele Dinge ganz anders sah und häufig anderer Meinung war. Selbst wenn man sich gut anpassen konnte, merkte man nur zu deutlich, dass man nicht dazugehörte – und das auch niemals wird.

Ich spürte wie in mir wieder ein Gefühl hoch schlich, dass man mit Traurigkeit hätte verwechseln können. Doch es war keine Trauer. Es war das Gefühl von Einsamkeit und dass man dagegen nicht wirklich etwas unternehmen konnte. Man war einfach Hilflos.  
Den leichten Druck auf mein Inneres Auge konnte ich nur zu gut spüren. Ich spürte wie die Tränen fließen und nicht mehr eingesperrt sein wollten. Es war ein wirklich mieses Gefühl. Anfang ist es nicht schlimm, aber wenn man es jeden Tag ein paar Mal hat, dann ist es wirklich mies.  
Ich löste meinen Blick von unserem Mathelehrer und schaute mich unauffällig in meiner Klasse um. Bemerkte wie sich manche heimlich Zettelchen schrieben und anderen ihre Tische näher gestellt hatten und leise tuschelten.  
Ein trauriges Lächeln schlich sich auf mein Gesicht. So etwas hatte ich früher auch immer mit meiner Freundin gemacht, nun würde ich es aber wahrscheinlich nie wieder tun. Ich hatte ja niemanden mehr und das machte mir Angst.

Gerade wollte ich mich wieder der Tafel zuwenden, als die Schulglocke schrill läutete. Ich zuckte vor Schreck zusammen, da ich es nicht erwartetet hatte. Es war mir peinlich, dass ich mich wegen so etwas erschrak und versuchte es mir daher nicht anmerken zu lassen.  
Während die anderen Schüler schnell das Schulmaterial in ihren Taschen verstauten, ließ ich mir etwas mehr Zeit. Ich mochte es nicht unnötigen Stress zu machen. Ordentlich räumte ich alles genau so weg, dass ich das nächste Mal wieder gut an die verschiedenen Sachen herankam.  
Dann stand ich auf, schob ordentlich den Stuhl an den Tisch und zog mir meine Jacke an, die ich vor dem Unterricht ausgezogen hatte. Ich mochte es nicht mit Jacke im Unterricht zu sitzen, da es mir sowieso immer schnell warm wurde durch die Nervosität. Dann nahm ich meine Schultasche und verließ ebenfalls das Klassenzimmer.

Langsam ging ich durch die verschiedenen Gänge, hatte eine gleichgültige Miene aufgesetzt. Ich versuchte die anderen Schüler der Schule zu ignorieren und nicht sofort Angst zu bekommen, wenn sie mich bloß einmal kurz anblickten.  
Ich beschleunigte etwas meinen Schritt und ging direkt zielstrebig auf das Schultor zu. Ich blickte noch einmal über meine Schulter zurück auf den Schulhof, sah wie sich einige meiner Klassenkameraden zusammenrotteten und sich fröhlich unterhielten. Wieder bemerkte ich diese bedrückende Gefühl in mir und blickte daher schnell wieder weg.

Sobald ich dann das Schulgelände verlassen hatte und den Schülermengen entkommen war, genoss ich es allein in der Natur zu sein. Ich liebe es gelegentlich durch die Gegend zu spazieren.  
Es hatte etwas beruhigendes an sich und in der Natur musste man sich keinen Stress machen wegen irgendetwas. Es war beruhigend, brachte aber auch alle unterdrückten Emotionen zum Vorschein.  
Schon kurz darauf spürte ich, wie mir die erste Träne über die Wange lief. Die Zweite ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. So weinte ich still und lächelte doch immer dabei.  
Nachdem ich dann schon anfing still einen ganzen Sturzbach zu weinen, blieb ich stehen und richtet meinen Blick gen Boden. Ich lächelte immer noch, aber es hatte sich eher in ein verzerrtes und verzweifeltes Lächeln umgewandelt.  
Ein kühler Windzug strich durch meine Haare und mir kam der Geruch von Regen in die Nase. Ich legte meinen Kopf in den Nacken und entspannte mich kurz darauf etwas.  
Die dunklen, dichten Wolken am Himmel waren einfach nur Medizin für meine Seele. Ich liebte schlechtes Wetter. Kaum jemand mochte es, aber ich tat es. Ich liebte den kalten Wind und den kühlen Regen, der so wichtig war für Tiere und Pflanzen.

Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich dort gestanden habe, aber schon bald spürte ich den ersten kühlen Tropfen auf meiner Stirn. Viele Kleine folgten und dann schien es, als hätte jemand einen Knopf gedrückt. Es hatte wenig angefangen und schon einen kurzen Moment später schüttete es wie aus Eimern.  
Mein Lächeln wurde breite und ich genoss das Gefühl des kalten Nass. Immer wenn es regnete bekam ich dadurch irgendwie eine Art von Versicherung, dass ich noch vollends lebendig war. Keine hüllenlose Schale ohne Seele.  
Es könnte sich bescheuert anhören, aber das Regen gab mir so etwas wie Sicherheit und tröstete mich, wenn ich traurig war. Für mich war er wichtig und wüsste nicht was ich ohne ihn tun würde.  
Ein tiefes Donnern von weiter weg brachte mich wieder zurück in die Realität. Ich bemerkte, dass meine Sachen schon komplett durchweicht waren und an meiner Haut klebten. Ein sanfte Ausdruck trat in meine Augen und ich richtet meinen Blick wieder auf die Straße vor mir.  
Langsam und etwas schwerfällig ging ich weiter. Ich war stets darauf bedacht nicht zu schnell zu gehen. Ich wollte nicht so schnell hier weg, ich wollte es noch länger genießen.

An meiner Wohnung angekommen regnete es immer noch so stark. Ich fischte den Haustürschlüssel aus meiner nassen Jacke und schloss die Tür auf. Ich mochte das Klicken, welches kam wenn man sie entriegelte.  
Ich schob sie auf und betrat die Wohnung, nahm den Schlüssel dann wieder an mich und schloss selbstverständlich die Tür – drehte ihr dann den Rücken zu.  
Ich atmete tief ein und stellte dann erst einmal meine Schultasche beiseite, zog mir dann meine Schuhe aus und legte die Jacke ab. Alles kam an seinen rechtmäßig Platz.  
Dann machte ich mich auf den Weg zum Badezimmer und suchte mir ein kleines Handtuch. Ich rubbelte meine Haare trocken während ich mich auf den Weg in mein Zimmer macht. Dort pellte ich mich aus den nassen Sachen und zog mir ein normales T-Shirt an sowie eine gemütliche Leggins.

Nachdem ich dies getan hatte wollte ich ins Wohnzimmer gehen, trat aber auf den Weg dorthin in etwas Nasses. Vor Schreck blieb ich stehen, bis ich realisierte, dass es nur ein Tropfen Wasser gewesen war. Sicher von meiner nassen Schuluniform.  
Ich blickte auf das Handtuch in meiner rechten Hand und dachte darüber nach, ob es noch trocken genug war um damit den Boden trocken zu wischen. Letztendlich machte ich es aber einfach. Hauptsache er war so gut es ging trocken.  
Das Handtuch warf ich dann achtlos in den Wäschekorb im Badezimmer und konnte dann endlich ungehindert ins Wohnzimmer gelangen. Wie immer war ich enttäuscht von dem, was mich dort erwartete.  
Meine Mutter hatte anscheinend wieder getrunken und war vor dem Fernseher auf der Couch eingeschlafen. Schnell ging ich zur ihr und sammelte die leeren Flaschen ein, räumte allgemein erst einmal den ganze Müll weg.

Sanft rüttelte ich an der Schulter von meiner Mutter, die darauf nur ein Murren von sich gab und sich noch etwas mehr in das Kissen kuschelte, dass unter ihrem Kopf lag. Erneut rüttelte ich an ihrer Schulter und endlich öffnete sie ziemlich verschlafen ihre Augen und schaute mich an. Sie lächelte kurz darauf.  
„Du bist ja schon wieder zu Hause", stellte sie nur fest. Ich nickte und war froh, dass sie anscheinend nicht getrunken hatte, kurz bevor ich nach Hause gekommen war. Es schien schon etwas länger her zu sein. „Ich hatte schon gedacht, dass du nicht mehr kommen würdest ..."  
Darauf sagte ich nicht, sondern seufzte nur und zog meine Mutter hoch, so dass sie nun aufrecht auf der Couch saß. Anschließend schleppte ich sie in ihr Schlafzimmer und sie ließ sich dort aufs Bett fallen.

Ich verließ wieder den Raum und schloss die Tür. „Nachti, Nacht", hörte ich noch von ihr, dann stand ich alleine im Flur.  
Einige Zeit bewegte ich mich nicht und war auf irgendeiner Weise in meiner eigenen Welt gefangen. Als Tochter müsste man doch eigentlich sich um seine Mutter sorgen, aber ich spürte nur Gleichgültigkeit.  
Mir war inzwischen schon so vieles egal, aber ich war von mir selbst enttäuscht, dass das inzwischen auf schon meine Mutter war. Sie war schließlich ein Teil meiner Familie. Eigentlich der Einzige. Ich hatte nur noch sie – und doch spürte ich nichts. Einfach absolute Leere.

Ich neigte etwas meinen Kopf und begab mich dann wieder ins Wohnzimmer. Dort ließ ich mich auf die Couch fallen, auf der Mutter eben noch gelegen hatte und starrte den Wohnzimmertisch vor mir an. Lauschte nebenbei noch dem Regen der gegen die Fenster trommelte und mich wirklich schläfrig machte.  
Gelangweilt streckte ich mich nach der Zeitung auf dem Wohnzimmertisch aus und fing an zu schauen, was wohl gerade im Fernseher lief. Er war ja sowieso schon an, wieso sollte ich dann also nicht einfach etwas gucken?  
Letztendlich hatte ich mich für einen Anime namens Inu Yasha entschieden. Ich suchte erst noch die Fernbedienung bis ich sie unter dem Kissen in einer Ecke der Couch fand und schaltete dann auf das angegebene Programm.  
Es sollte zwei Folge kommen und nach schon kurzer Zeit hatte ich mich auf der Couch ausgebreitet, zugedeckt und in ein Kissen gekuschelt schaute ich zum Fernseher. Die Müdigkeit übermannt mich schnell. Es war wie immer ein anstrengender Tag gewesen, daher verwunderte es mich nicht.

Und ehe ich es bemerkte, war ich schon ins Traumland eingetaucht und schlief seelenruhig auf der Couch, während im Fernseher der Anime Inu Yasha lief.

-  
_So, dass war der Prolog.  
Ich hoffe, dass er euch gefallen hat und ihr weiter lesen werdet.  
Ich würde mich zudem über ein Feedback freuen.  
Kritik ist auch immer gerne gesehen! :)_

Bis demnächst, LittleBlueberry.


End file.
